Brendan
Brendan is a Son of Minerva, Roman Goddess of Wisdom. He has been on no quests. Backstory Well lets see. First let me describe myself. I am a white male, brown hair and about 5 10" tall. I lived in Canada and I am a child of Minerva. My father was a squad in the Canadian military. Him and his platoon was able to hold and position for days on end. He loved Tea and would always have wisdom when needed. This is what attracted Minerva to him. Sadly that is all I know as he died when I was five and never told me a more detailed story. He died when a Sphinx charged me and tackled it into a river where it either drowned him or just clawed him to death. Anyways That is when I found out about the gods and goddess being real. I didn't know what to do so I just went along with what my family did with me. Send me to live in Nunavut with my Uncle Jim. My Uncle is an engineer who is helpping develop northren Canada. He lives in a city of about 100 people and is the most popular guy there. So I stayed there till I reached the age of 16. I didn't run into any monsters since I was so isolated. I did however still know they and the gods were real as Minerva sent me a couple messages and some presents. Those present being a pair of Javelins and a magical pack. The javelins would return to my bag after hitting there target. With these I became a skills Javelin thrower and perfected my Spear fighting techniques.The messages I had receive came over a period of a few years. They were mostly fighting techniques and tactical guides. But then on my sixteenth birthday I went on a trip to Toronto to visit a potential university. That is when I realized just how big of a threat monsters are. You see Minerva sent me a message and a gift on my birthday before I left for Toronto. She told me if I went to Toronto my life would change forever as then monster would be able to follow me back north. I told her I could take them. So she gave me my present and left. A Shield that would appear when needed. So I get to Toronto a few days later and I am taking a drive into smaller cities in the area when a swarm of monster charge at me. There was 3 harpies, 2 Cyclops and a Hydra. I took one look at them and fled like hell. I ran and ran and ran unit I head butted a shield. I look up and see a group of 5 kids in full Roman armour. There leader, Blaze tells me they are tracking a Hydra that has a magic amulet around it. I respond that it is chasing me with some other monsters. Blaze tell me to get behind them and stay low. I refuse and say I want to help. Blaze sees my Javelins and says to stay behind them and throw them. So I do. Then the monsters show up. First the harpies charged us, but with our shield wall, my Javelin throwing and an archer we dispatch them with ease. Second the Cyclops charge. Blaze charges forward and destroys one but gets pinned by the other under it's foot. I charge forward and spear it in it's back making him into dust. They the Hydra charges. We form back into a shield wall to protect ourselves from the fireballs, but this also pins us in our position. Blaze starts to look afraid and declares he has no idea what to do. I then started giving orders. I told two of the kids to come with me while the other kept the shield way to cover us. When we get out of range of the hydra and go and flank it from the rear. We jump on it's back, I jab my Javelin into one of it's fire balls to light it on fire while the other two start slicing heads. I start Jab the necks so new ones can't form. Once we get the last head we quickly jump off before it turns to dust. We find the amulet in the dust and stick the Hydra's head in a bag.Blaze asks me who I am and I tell them I am Brenden Son of Minerva. Blaze asks if I have been to camp Jupiter. I tell him I have been in Nunavut most of my life. He then tells me to come with him. I did and that is how I got to Camp Jupiter. Powers: advance knowledge of tactics and strategy Weapons: and Javelins and Spear like in story Have both ADHD and Dyslexia Details NONE AVAILABLE